This is Halloween, Warrior cats version
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: A little one-shot about the dark forest and a song, R&R


**Dicsclaimer-**** I do not own warriors or the song!**

**ello and welcome ^^ This is my first ever one shot, I know its no way close to Halloween but i couldn't help it xD lets begin, lets pretend your cat in this story ok?**

* * *

><p><em>Toms and she-cats of every age<br>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

You enter a forest where everything is dead, you notice that on the sides of you are cats that look rather odd..evil to be exact, they smile creepily as you walk by...

_Come with us and you will see  
>this, our clan of Halloween<em>

They claws are un-sheathed, their eyes glistened with a light that made them look less like cats and more like demons, you want to run..you don't care how, you just want to get the heck out of there! As if sensing it the move to block your path, only leaving the way forward...

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Kits scream in the dead of night<em>

You gulp when something flys at you. Tou jump back, terrified, and you see its a bat..it flys away but you get a closer look before its gone, you see that its flesh is peeling off its bones, you feel sick!

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's ourclan, everybody scream  
>In this clan of Halloween<em>

You look at the cats and see that their own flesh is beginning to peel off their bones too, they laugh, their laughfter seems to echo forever in this dead place, a cat with deep brown fur, a scarred muzzle, and icy blue eyes steps forward

_I am the one hiding under your Den  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

He smiled, showing all of his teeth, seemily stained red. You stare at them, wanting to run, wanting to get as far from here as possible! But your body wont listen

_I am the one hiding under your dreams  
>Claws like snakes and spiders in my Fur<em>

The tom then bursts into a bunch of spiders, his body emiting nothing but a hiss, the laughter of the other cats continues

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

You feel the darkness and shadows closing in, your nightmares becoming real, you feel as if yuo wont get out of here alive, and deep in your gut yuo doubt that even will

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this clan we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The cats began to lower then pounce, you duck, then look around you..their gone..but for some reason this makes oyu even more scared then you were when you could see them...you wear nothing, not even wind...

_In this clan, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<em>

A big calico she-cat appers out of no where, scaring you out of your fur. She chuckles at your terror, enjoying you scrim, knowing that you cant move, that your at her mercy, she looks at you, her body turns to dust..but her red eyes don't, they land on the ground with a sicking splat, they stare at you, mocking you...

_Round that corner, cat hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...<em>

Something coming..yuo can feel it.. something big..you want to race out..but where would you go? You are trapped..you have no hope..

_Scream! This is Halloween  
>Red 'n' black, slimy green<em>

You don't care, you race away from those terrible, terrible eyes, then you find your self hopelessy lost. The red skys seems to be taunting you..

_Aren't you scared?_

A voice whispers in your ear, you jump back and see no one there, you want to faint but cant..you curl up..accepting your fate..

_Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the mice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<em>

Nothing happens..You look up and see a blood-red moon shining above you...a moon you never wanted to see..it glows with a eyrie light...

_Everybody scream, everbody scream  
>In our clan of Halloween!<em>

You screech at it. It seems to burn your skin, you turn to run..running..running

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<em>

The moons light darkens, a shadow of a cat has covered it..but on the cats shadows, where the eyes would be where two white dots

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!_

You cover your face..anything would be better then this anything!

_Leader Tigerstar might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
>This is Halloween, everyone scream<br>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

You look up and see a big tom step out of the shadows, he is covered in scars and he's ember eyes seem to gleam with hunger

_Our man Tigerstaris King of the Dark forest  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin leader now!<em>

He looks down at you...and raies his claws...this is it... this is the end!

_In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<em>

_La la la la-la la La la la la-la la_

You wake up with a jolt..it was all a dream..you look beside you and see a dead bat..with its fleash peeling of its bones..

* * *

><p><strong>Happy (earily) Halloween! xD<strong>


End file.
